


The Sky is the Limit

by Nugiha



Category: Northern Rescue (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Post-Season/Series 01, water park AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Maddie, Scout, Taylor, Jason, Trevor, and Gwen are Water Park employees who don't remember what happened the night before.





	The Sky is the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Sky is the Limit  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16. For story purposes; the 'history' of Northern Rescue has been changed, John is actually Maddie's biological father.  
> Fandom(s): Northern Rescue  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Maddie, Scout, Taylor, Jason, Trevor, and Gwen wake up without any memory of what happened the night before.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> John West...William Baldwin  
> Charlie Anders...Kathleen Robertson  
> Madelyn "Maddie" West...Amalia Williamson  
> Scout West...Spencer MacPherson  
> Taylor West...Taylor Thorne

Turtle Island Bay had three Water Parks. But there was one that was the most popular.

The West siblings Madelyn "Maddie, Scout, Taylor, Jari Kennish, Jason Jouris, Trevor, and Gwen were employees there. One morning the seven of them woke up in a bench in the security office. According to security, they were all probably going to be terminated. They had caused alot of damage the night before.

Both physical and emotional. To not only other employees at the Water Park but patrons as well. None of them had any memory of the previous night's events or any idea how they got there. They looked at each other confused. 

"Does anyone remember what happened last night?" Maddie wondered. 

"I was hoping Scout did. It's like I blacked the fuck out sometime in the afternoon." Jari said. 

"Jari Whatever happened, we're not going to be working here anymore. Security pretty much said so." Scout reminded. 

"True." Jari agreed.

"But how can they fire us for something we don't even remember?" Gwen questioned. 

"That is pretty fucked up." Jason muttered. 

"We have to try and figure out what happened. Then when the boss comes in, maybe we can come up with some kind of defense." Jari said. 

"But how though?" Trevor groaned. 

"I can't think of anything right now. Taylor?" Maddie coaxed.

"I know what we should do. Let's retrace our steps from the last place we remember, that's the easiest way to figure out exactly what went down last night." Taylor suggested. 

The eight of them left the security office and "retraced" their steps as Taylor suggested. The last place that they all remembered was the Photo Booth.

Taylor's friend Raji was standing there with a scowl. They asked her what happened. Raji shot them a death glare before showing them pictures. Pictures that depicted Maddie and Taylor dumping Cotton Candy and syrup all over Raji. The rest were laughing while keeping Raji trapped in the photo booth.

They tried to apologize but Raji stormed off not wanting to hear a word they had to say. Jari then suggested that they go to the Cotton Candy Stand. The group took the suggestion. But instead they found the Cotton Candy worker worker glaring at them and the machine out of order. Scout, Jason, and Gwen had filled the machine past capacity. The end result was the machine bursting open and the Cotton Candy going everywhere and on everyone. 

The mess had taken most of the night to clean up. Most customers had to be issued refunds and apologies were given by the Cotton Candy workers and the supervisor. The group tried to apologize but once again the worker didn't want to listen to them. Taylor suggested that their next stop be the Water Slide that was nearby. They were stopped by Security. Security told them that they "hogged" the slide the night before and would get water out of the pool to throw at everyone else. Afterwards the group had broken into the main security office and disabled the main security cameras which took quite awhile to fix.

The group finally had all the facts and headed back to the security office. Jari couldn't believe that they had caused that much trouble. Neither could the others. The manager appeared a couple of minutes later. 

But they didn't get terminated as security threatened. Maddie, Scout, and Taylor's father John and their aunt Charlie had spoken with the manager and security. John had assured that nothing like the night before would ever happen again. They had gotten exposed to some kind of strange "aphrodisiac." The group would pick up extra shifts and do whatever was needed to make it up to the staff and patrons. In return, they were allowed to keep their jobs. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
